Hellsing: The Soldier
by Sturmbannfuhrer
Summary: Millennium has gotten itself a new recruit and Hellsing is gonna have a bit of trouble. I'm bad at making summaries...
1. Chapter 1: REBIRTH

Millennium gets a new member: Karl Ruprecht Kroenen. This is the story of a man who works for Millennium, serving the Major Montana Max.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hellsing. It belongs to Mr. Kohta Hirano

WARSAW, POLAND

The Soviet Union begin to break through Nazi occupied Poland. Meanwhile, in Warsaw, a small detachment of Nazi soldiers hold their ground to hold off the Soviets.

CHAPTER 1: REBIRTH

It was quiet that morning. The sound of guns and other sounds normally heard in war seemed to have died down. Although silence was a peaceful thing, it brought fear into the minds of the Nazi soldiers in that small village. Silence was a great opportunity for snipers to get into position or for a sneak attack. Thus the soldiers remained cautious at all times.

SS - Obersturmfuhrer Fritz Ruprecht Kroen awoke that morning to find the usual things he would. And in the same way, he put on his uniform and ate his breakfast . After breakfast, Kroenen would always go to the communication room to listen for orders. But alas, just like always, no transmissions were heard. Meanwhile, on the outside, the soldiers were chatting as usual. Their conversations would mostly be about when they would be able to leave this place behind and go back home.

Soldier 1: Hey. You scared? I kind of am. This silence is getting to me.

Soldier 2: Ja. I can understand. I wish that those sounds of gunfire would come back.

Their prayers were answered when the sound of a rifle went off and the bullet pierced through the head of one of the soldiers, killing him instantly. After that, all of the soldiers sought shelter, anywhere where they could not fall prey to the snipers.

Silence was once again upon them and for a brief moment, it was the only thing that was heard until it was replaced by the sound of tank treads. One by one the tank shot down the buildings and as the buildings went down, so did the soldiers hiding in them. Kroen on the other hand was still safe in the communications outpost with only five soldiers.

Kroen: This is probably the end for us. Auf Wiedersehen my friends.

Soldier 3: Obersturmfuhrer. Are you saying we fight to the death?

Kroen: Why not? If we die here then let us die with honor. Do not give up!! Fight those Russians until your last breath!!

Soldiers: SIEG HEIL!!

Kroen: SIEG HEIL!!

The Russians then charged in, shooting all of the five soldiers and leaving Kroen behind. But Kroen was agile and immediately fired upon the enemies, killing everyone in the room. And then, Kroen ran.

Kroen escaped through the window and ran off. As he ran, he couldn't help but look back at the small village. All his allies, friends... all dead. Still, Kroen ran as if he couldn't control his body,  
something was telling him to go back but his body wouldn't allow it.  
After minutes of running, Kroen was exhausted and took a short rest.  
Unfortunately for him, some escaped Jews were near him and found him.  
There were too many to fight and Kroen soon fell to their combined efforts to restrain him. The Jews dragged Kroen to an open field where they punched him, kicked him and did other forms of physical harm. They laughed at him, mocked his cries of pain and took his Iron Cross and made him swallow it.

Was this his time of death, was this his punishment? Kroen thought these in his mind. He could slowly feel his body losing strenght from all the blood loss. He stared up into the sky and said "If there's anyway for me to escape this.  
I'd gladly accept it." Then the worst thing the Jews could do happened. They poured gasoline on Kroen and Kroen knew exactly what would come next: they would burn him. Kroen could only watch as one of his captors lit a match and threw it at him.

Kroen was burning alive. He could feel the flames burning through his flesh, so much pain it caused. Screaming in agony was the only thing he could do. And all the more he screamed, the more the Jews mocked him. Screaming along with him then laughing at him.

Luckily for kroenen, another detachment came across him and the Jews and came to his aid. The Jews were killed and Kroen was saved. The soldiers mounted Kroen onto a stretcher and carried him into a kubelsitzwagen and drove him back to their camp. Kroen recieved medical attention immediately after his arrival. He was taken into a building used as a hospital by his rescuers. Kroen saw many doctors but there was one particularly strange one. This man was a tall, skinny man with blonde hair and wore a bloodied lab coat and strange glasses. He heard the other doctors calling the man "Herr Doktor".

Dok: His condition?

Doctor 1: Almost all bones are broken, skin is badly burnt, lost too much blood and there appears to be a metal object stuck in his throat.

Doctor 2: We must begin work immediately if we are to save him.

And so they did.

Dok: His will to live is amazing! It's almost godlike! His body just won't give - up. He truly is a SOLDIER.

After a while of being poked with syringes and sliced with scalpels, all the pain was gone and Kroen fell into a deep sleep.

After a few hours of being unconscious, Kroen awoke to find Herr Doktor standing in front of him. Herr Doktor was smiling while looking at him.

Dok: It is a success!! Yes!! The Sturmbannfuhrer will be pleased.

Then the doors suddenly burst open and in walked a short, chubby man clad in his SS uniform. Kroen stared at the lapels and noticed the man was a Sturmbannfuhrer, a man of higher ranking than him. Kroen raised his right hand as a sign of respect.

????: Herr Doktor. What is it you have called me for?

Dok: Him Sturmbannfuhrer. This man we saved just a while ago. My experiment is a success!

????: Experiment? You seem to have not informed me of an experiment.

Dok: I-I-I uh, well, you see--

Sturmbannfuhrer: Enough. Just tell me what is this about.

Dok: After taking a blood sample from the Captain and blood from a vampire, I tried mixing them together. Unfortunately, the bodies of our test subjects could not take the reaction from both blood samples and thus died. But him, Sturmbannfuhrer,  
survived the reaction. His body was able to resist and here he is now!

Sturmbannfuhrer: So he is both vampire and werewolf. I see. But why has his skin not grown back?

Dok: It is a side effect of the reaction. Besides, the skin was so badly damaged that the cells are irreparable.

The man adressed as Sturmbannfuhrer then began to smile and walked over to Kroen's bed. He stared at Kroenen and held out his hand.

Sturmbannfuhrer: How would you like to join me? We are Millennium, the Leztez Battalion.

Who was this man holding his hand out to Kroenen? What else could Kroenen do? He had no family to return to, no more home to go back to. Slowly, Kroenen walked over to a nearby mirror and stared into it, at his own reflection as if he were looking into his own soul.

Dok: Um, Sturmbannfuhrer, we found an Iron Cross medal stuck in his throat. We removed it but I don't know if it may have affected his being able to talk.

Then suddenly--

kroen:... Javohl, SS - Sturmbannfuhrer.

This is my first fan fic so flames are open. R&R please. If you like it, i'll put up the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2: ENCOUNTER

BEWARE!! SPOILERS FOR "HELLSING: THE DAWN" ALERT!

It doesn't really go like the manga but most of the things are taken from the manga.

The second chapter in my fan fic. Hope you enjoy this one too.

Fritz Ruprecht Kroen awoke that morning and looked around his room. On the left of his bed was a small table and on the table was a uniform. Kroen put on the uniform and walked over to the mirror in his room. It felt good to be in uniform again. But there was something that bothered Kroen: His face. It was badly scarred and when I say bad, I mean **REALLY BAD.**

After pondering over what to do with his appearance, Kroen finally found an answer and went to the supply room. Kroen took some black cloth and a pair of black goggles and fashioned them into a mask which he wore. Other than that, Kroen no longer had any hair and just wore the hat of the Schutzstaffel wore.

When Kroen stepped out of the supply room, the alarm suddenly went off. Kroen saw the other soldiers running towards somewhere and guessed that was the place that the **INVADER** was. As He ran, kroen realized that he did not have a weapon with him. Luckily, the hall they were taking was the same hall that the ammunition room was and kroen made a stop at the ammunition room and took with him two Walther P39 9mms and continued to the place where the enemy would be.

Kroen soon arrived at the dining room and rushed into the room along with the other soldiers. What they found was nothing more than a 14 year old boy, standing on the dining table with a coffin behind him. The boy seems to have broken through the window.

Walter: What are you jerries doing up at this **ungodly** hour. Having a soggy buiscuit. Soiree…

The boy then flung his hand into the air. Unknown to the soldiers, the boy had already positioned his weapon of choice: Microfilament wires, around them. Fortunately, due to the experiment done on him, Kroen possessed the senses of a werewolf and thus evaded the wires. His comrades on the other hand, were not so lucky. The boy then pulled the wires taut and sliced the soldiers into bits.

Montana Max: Impressive skill. You're quite the angry boy, you are.

Here was SS – Sturmbannfuhrer Montana Max, the leader of this facility. He just sat there not even fazed by what just happened. The Dok on the other hand was stunned.

The Sturmbannfuhrer then stood up and walked over to the boy.

Montana Max: Why don't you rebel and join me. The volunteer soldiers of the Waffen – SS, my troops, the **LEZTEZ BATTALION! THE WEHRWOLVES!**

Walter:… You must be half asleep, fatty.

The boy then kicked a knife, flinging it into the Sturmbannfuhrer's face but then was caught by the man standing beside the Sturmbannfuhrer. The man caught it and crushed it as if it was paper.

Montana Max: Dok. Let's leave the room.

Dok: Ja.

Montana Max: The Dok can **truly** fight without us tying him up.

As the Sturmbannfuhrer left the room, Kroen followed him. Now outside the dining room, the Sturmbannfuhrer went into the right hallway, accompanied by the Dok and other soldiers. Kroen on the other hand, took the left path.

As Kroen walked, he bumped into a woman who fell over when she hit him. The woman was crawling on the floor, constantly saying "Where are my glasses?" Kroen looked around and found a pair of glasses and handed them to her. When she got the glasses, she just ran off towards the dining room door. As that happened, Kroen watched her and saw something else: A little girl with a walking coffin. WALKING COFFIN???(yup, it's in the manga)

hah panting sound Girlycard Alucard in girl form

Rip Van Winkle: Hah – the enemy.

Girlycard: point at himself Enemy.

Rip Van Winkle: Hah – the enemy. Hah – I don't think these are my glasses.

Girlycard:pointing at himself Not "Hah", "ENEMY".

Rip Van Winkle: Huh?

Girlycard: Not "Huh", "ENEMY".

The woman then aimed her flintlock musket and then – got knocked out by the walking coffin.

this is where I deviate from the manga

The little girl then walked right from the door but was called out by Kroen.

Kroen: Enemy huh?

Kroen then ran with amazing speed and stood in front of the little girl. The little girl just gave Kroen a snicker and just passed him by. Thinking this was an insult, Kroen fired a warning shot.

Kroen: Please surrender.

The little girl now looked annoyed and fired at him with the Thompson machine gun she carried. Bullets flew through the air and hit Kroen's body repeatedly. After that, Kroen fell on the floor.

Girlycard: Nazi dog. You can never kill me.

But then, Kroen then stood back up. Amazed, the little girl gave him another smile.

Kroen: Dog? I am no dog, you wench!!

Girlycard: So. You are not human… I sense blood of a vampire… but there's something else about you.

Kroen: Enough talk.

Kroen then pulls out the Walther P39s he got and shot the little girl repeatedly until the magazines were empty. The little girl then fell on the floor and blood drained from her body. Kroen just stared at her body for a while but then – the blood that drained from her was sucked back to her body as if a black hole was there. The little girl then rose back up, eyes glowing red and with a smile that was both evil yet extremely happy.

Girlycard: You can call me Alucard. Now come! Show me your skill, boy!

Kroen reloads his guns and then starts to aim.

The encounter between Alucard and Kroen ensues. What will happen next?

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3: LOSS

The third chapter in my fan fic is here!

Thanks to all those who took the time to read it. Hope you keep enjoying it more.

I'll change the names back to normal so as not to confuse people

little girl Alucard

The two beings stood there, each with their guns clasped in their hands. There was silence for a brief moment. The hallway in which they stood in then began to fill with an ominous mist and it made everything harder to see. The only thing Kroen could see was the silhouette of the little girl moving inside the cover of the mist. Where was it going? Left? Right? No… BANG!!

A gunshot. The bullet hit Kroen in the shoulder. Kroen dropped his gun due to the pain and knelt down. Then Kroen took a look at his shoulder and saw… **nothing.**

Kroen was both werewolf and vampire but he did not know of what it would do to him. It gave him advanced regenerative abilites and—

Kroen could now see clearly. He didn't understand it. There was mist and yet he was able to start seeing as if the mist was not even there. He then saw the little girl, standing still in the center of the hallway and still pointing the gun at him.

Alucard: Regeneration abilities. The fruit of these Nazi experiments, you are.

A flash of light was what Kroen saw and that meant gunfire. Several bullets flew across the air but some also hit Kroen mostly in the stomach area. It bled. But as Kroen stared back at his stomach, there were no wounds.

Alucard: It seems that your regenerative capabilities are better than I though.

Then the mist began to dissipate and there still standing in the middle of the hallway was the little girl but this time, the gun was not pointed at him. Instead, she was pointing her finger at him while wearing a sadistic smile.

Alucard: You. You are truly amusing. I haven't had an opponent like you before.

Mustering his strength, Kroen then ran and punched the little girl then followed by a kick to the head. He then pried the gun from her hands and shot the little girl with it.

The little girl fell over, blood flowing away from her body.

Kroen was now walking away. The fight was over--

Alucard: No it isn't.

From the body of the little, a laugh was emanating. Kroen saw the blood returning to the little girl's body. The little girl's body then turned to a color of black and then grew bigger and creating another shape.

Standing now there, facing Kroen, was not a little girl but rather a man in a leather suit with belts strapped all around his body. The man's glowing red eyes stared into Kroen's and that smile that that man wore gave Kroen a feeling of fear.

Alucard: This is my **true** form. **I am the Bird of Hermes. I ate my own wings and that's how I became tame.**

All of Kroen's surroundings then became dark and giant red colored eyes filled the darkness, all staring at Kroen. Kroen stared back at the man named Alucard and saw something scarier than anything he had ever seen: **A BLACK DOG WITH MANY EYES.**

The dog then charged at Kroen, biting his legs off. The dog then bit off both of Kroen's arms. Kroen was now unable to move, having no limbs to fight with at all.

Alucard; What's wrong? Can't regenerate your limbs? Come at me!! Regenerate your limbs and come at me!!

Kroen: **YOU MONSTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Alucard was shocked to hear those words. Alucard now looked at Kroen not with delight but with rage. His smile was now gone and Kroen saw as it became a frown filled with anger.

Alucard: So. You're nothing but crap.

Alucard was about to attack Kroen when suddenly, the Captain blocked the attack. Fighting off Alucard for a while, the Captain finally saw an opening and took Kroen with him and ran off, leaving the battle behind.

The Captain took Kroen to a gigantic zeppelin. From there, soldiers put Kroen on a stretcher and took him to the clinic in the zeppelin. Once there, Kroen saw Herr Doktor once again. The Captain on the other hand, rushed back into the outpost.

Dok: Get him on the table, quick!

Once on the table, Herr Doktor injected Kroen with a sleeping agent and Kroen fell asleep. The Sturmbannfuhrer, Montana Max then walked in.

Montana Max: Dok? What of him?

Dok: I am able to save him but the regeneration will take some time. **A VERY LONG TIME.**

Montana Max: Very well. This outpost is lost anyway. Our zeppelin will now take off Dok.

The Captain came back but now bringing with him a woman: Rip Van Winkle. He took her into the zeppelin and it took off.

Montana Max: Come, gentlemen. Let us begin our research anew.

The zeppelin then flew off into the sky.

Kroen is injured. The battle was lost. What will happen next?

Find out in the next chapter… oh, write a review for this if you have time.


	4. Chapter 4: TRAINING

The fourth chapter in my fan fiction is now here!! Thanks to all who read Hellsing: The Soldier.

By the way, thanks to my co – writer, Adrian, for his help in my fics.

For weeks Fritz Ruprecht Kroen lay on a bed in the zeppelin's infirmary. But slowly over the duration of that time, Kroen observed his limbs slowly growing back and now, they were regrown.

Kroen got off the bed and wore a new uniform as the previous one was all torn up. He still wore the same mask that he fashioned out of some cloth and goggles and the hat too.

Kroen had always wanted to see what the ground looked like from above and now that he was in a zeppelin, he could. Kroen then made his way to the command room. As Kroen entered the command room, he was amazed at its size. It was almost big enough to hold an army of soldiers. Looking to his right, Kroen saw the Sturmbannfuhrer. On the left side of the Sturmbannfuhrer was the silent Captain and on the right was the Dok in his usual bloodied lab coat and strange glasses.

Kroen approached the Sturmbannfuhrer and gave a "Sieg Heil" before continuing to talk to him.

Kroen: SS – Sturmbannfuhrer… Over these past few weeks, I've wanted to ask you. Who was that man, no, girl I fought?

Montana Max gave Kroen a slight smirk and began clapping his hands as if he were delighted to hear that question.

Montana Max: That man. He is the intermediary to our very being. He is… **Vampire.**

Kroen was a bit confused. He thought "Vampire?? Really?? Isn't that just a mythical being?".

Montana Max: You don't believe it?

Kroen: I don't see how vampires are real, sir. Aren't they just fictional beings?

Montana Max: Fictional? **Fictional?** They are far from fictional, boy. Just as you saw, they exist. That man you fought was no ordinary vampire. He is the Hellsing family's greatest achievement, or so they say.

Kroen: Okay. One more thing. Why am I still alive? I mean, sir, I got my limbs all torn off. And I still can't get over the fact that they grew back.** EXPLAIN THAT TO ME!!**

Dok: Watch your temper!! You are talking to a person of higher rank than you!

Montana Max: Now, now Dok. I understand him. Perhaps, you might do better at explaining this to him Herr Doktor.

Dok: Very well Sturmbannfuhrer. Kroen. You are no longer human. You are a monster. You have been—

Kroen: What did you do to me!?

Dok: Shut up, boy!! This is no time for mood swings. Ahem, as I was saying, you are a monster and a success. You are my greatest achievement! You see, you aren't just any ordinary vampire, you are a were – pire. A half vampire, half werewolf being.

Kroen: A were… pire?

Dok: Ja. After taking blood samples from the Captain and mixing them with blood from an ancient vampire, we inject it into humans to see the results and create a were – pire. But each subject yields different results and all were failures thus resulting in the death of the subject. But you, you survived it. Somehow your body has managed to adapt to the blood of both and now here you stand. **A WERE – PIRE.**

Kroen: So you mean I am the only one ?

Dok: Ja.

Kroen: That means I'm stronger than any vampire or werewolf?

Dok: Umm, no. To Alucard, you are nothing but a dishcloth and to the Captain, you're the same as a dishcloth.

Kroen: So how do I train myself to match up with them?

The Sturmbannfuhrer then raised his right hand as a gesture for Kroen to ask no further questions.

Montana Max: You will train under SS – Hauptsturmfuhrer Hans Gunsche.

Kroen: Where is he?

Montana Max: He is right beside me. So Captain, will you train him?

The Captain stares into the Sturmbannfuhrer's eyes for a brief moment and then the Sturmbannfuhrer turns back to Kroen with a smile on his face.

Montana Max: The Captain says yes. Your training begins tomorrow.

Kroen: Where will I train?

Montana Max: On the ground, of course. This zeppelin needs to refuel and plus, flying in the sky is dangerous now that the Americans are pushing in. We'll most probably be grounded for a week, 2 weeks or maybe even a month if those planes don't stop coming. Now go back to your room and sleep. You'll need the rest, boy.

Kroen did what the Sturmbannfuhrer said and went back to his room and went to sleep.

The next morning, Kroen awoke and went to the control room but no one was there. He looked out the window and saw the Sturmbannfuhrer, the Captain and Herr Doktor and the rest of the crew in the field. Some of the crew members were playing around the others just sitting and taking a rest. The Sturmbannfuhrer was drinking tea and having some biscuits, the Captain was still the same as ever and Herr Doktor seemed to be modifying a Luger with a screwdriver. Kroen stepped outside and was greeted by the Sturmbannfuhrer.

Montana Max: Guten Moring, boy. Ready for your training? Captain! Train him.

The Captain then gestured Kroen with his right hand to " Come here" and so Kroen did.

Note: "The Captain: Come here" is not him speaking. This will be my way of implementing his hand gestures. So when it seems he's speaking, he's actually giving hand gestures and not speaking

The Captain: Run 10 laps around the zeppelin.

Kroen: interpreting the hand gestures Run… around… the… zeppelin… ten… times… WHAT!?

The Captain: Go.

Kroen actually did run around the zeppelin ten times. That's weird.

Back to the story.

After running ten laps around the zeppelin, the Captain gestured to Kroen to do fifty push ups.

Kroen did that too. As Kroen did the push ups, he would sometimes lose strength and fall on his chest. Normally in military training he would get punished for it but the Captain, didn't seem to mind it. He would stare at Kroen, waiting for him to get back up. The Captain was a very patient teacher. Kroen spent the rest of his day doing every task the Captain gave him until sunset when everyone went back inside the zeppelin to eat dinner and sleep.

For five days, Kroen did all the training the Captain gave him and the Sturmbannfuhrer was pleased with the improvement. On the sixth day, the Sturmbanfuhrer asked Kroen to demonstrate everything he had learned.

Montana Max: Now Kroen. Show me what you have learned from the Captain.

Kroen got in position and then… Ran. He ran as fast as he could around the zeppelin and finished running around it in only ten seconds. The next thing Kroen did was fight with the Captain, showing the fighting maneuvers he had learned. And the rest of the day was continued with his evaluation of training.

That night, Kroen was in his room resting. He then heard a knock on the door and said it was "ok to come in". Standing there in the doorway was the Sturmbannfuhrer, clapping his hands and still wearing a smile on his face. He entered the room and shook kroen's hand and then spoke to him.

Montana Max: I congratulate you Kroen. You have proved yourself worthy of being in the Leztez Battalion and Millennium.

Kroen: Thank you SS – Sturmbannfuhrer. I will serve you with unwavering loyalty.

Montana Max: Pleased to hear that. By the way—

The Sturmbannfuhrer rushed out of the room and came back in but this time with a gift for Kroen. He handed the gift to Kroen and Kroen opened it. Kroen found a pair of long wrist blades.

Montana Max: You are now part of my army. This is my gift to you. Use them well SS – Obersturmfuhrer Fritz Ruprecht Kroen.

Well, that's the end of chapter four.

What will happen next? Look out in Chapter Five!!

Please write some reviews so I can know how to improve it. Thanks!!


	5. Chapter 5: ADVANCED COARSE

This is the fifth chapter in my fan fic. Hope you enjoy this one too.

Kroen awoke that morning and was startled when he saw the Captain standing and staring at him from the edge of his bed. The Captain then gestured Kroen to eat his breakfast. Kroen and the Captain made their way to the dining area. Kroen took some food and sat down on one of the many chairs and tables. But as Kroen sat down, the Sturmbannfuhrer called to him and gestured him to sit beside him. Kroen acknowledged it and sat beside the Sturmbannfuhrer. The Captain on the other hand just stood beside the Sturmbannfuhrer in that stoic way that he would always be. Kroen then took off the mouth part of his mask so that he could eat.

Montana Max: Guten Moring Kroen. Today you do training again.

Kroen: Training again Sturmbannfuhrer? Didn't I finish that already?

Montana Max: Today will be different. After breakfast, you will go to the training field that we have set up and begin training.

Kroen: Jawohl Sturmbannfuhrer.

Kroen ate his breakfast heartily and then went to the comfort room and after that, went outside of the zeppelin. There he saw an oval track. The Captain then appeared behind him and gestured him to follow him. The Captain took Kroen to a large clearing. Kroen wondered what the place was for and asked the Captain.

Just like Chapter 4, the Captain's way of gesturing will be like talking

The Captain: Training.

Kroen still wondered and took a look around. He then noticed that there was a woman sitting down in a field of flowers just near them. The woman was humming a song and picking flowers and putting them into a basket.

Kroen: Captain. Should I deal with her?

The Captain: No.

The woman then stood up and was startled about seeing the Captain and Kroen there. She was so startled that she dropped her basket full of flowers.

She was looked cute and nerdy, Kroen thought. She had freckles on her cheeks and carried with her a long flintlock musket. She then walked up to Kroen and shook his hand.

Rip Van Winkle: Hiya! I'm Rip Van Winkle. You can call me Rip or Rip Van. How ya doin' Kroen?

Kroen: How do you know my name?

Rip Van Winkle: The Sturmbannfuhrer informed me of who you are and of your training today. I will be assisting in your training.

Kroen then wondered what kind of training would be in store for him. The Captain then gestured Kroen to position himself in the designated point that the Captain had picked. Kroen positioned himself and awaited further orders.

The Captain: Rip Van Winkle. Begin.

Rip Van Winkle: Yes Sir! Ahem, I am the wielder of the magic bullet. My warhead makes no distinction between rif raf. 'Cept this time!

Rip Van Winkle then fired a shot from her musket

And the bullet flew towards Kroen. Kroen wondered how this would be training would he could just evade the bullet. Kroen did evade the bullet and asked the Captain in a loud voice.

Kroen: What now?

The Captain: Look behind you.

Kroen looked behind him and saw the bullet that he had evaded was coming back towards him. Flustered about what to do, Kroen got hit in the shoulder.

Kroen: What the hell was that!?

Rip Van Winkle: You see, honey, I am Rip Van Winkle. I can control my bullet and even though it misses, I can make it come back and hit the target. In this case, the target is you.

The Captain: Once again, begin!

Kroen then prepared himself for the shot. The shot was fired and Kroen evaded it. He looked behind him and saw it coming and evaded it. Once again, he looked behind him and **SMACK!**

Kroen couldn't evade the bullet and it had hit him in the groin area. Kroen was now holding his groin area with both his hands and rolling on the ground.

Kroen: Ohh!! My balls!!

Rip Van Winkle: Oops! Sorry 'bout that honey.

Kroen: Ohhhh!! Uughh!! This hurts like hell!

Kroen's training continued until he was able to dodge every the bullet every single time. After a while of continuous hits and much painful groin hits, Kroen finally managed to evade every single time.

After that, the Captain gave Kroen a break. Kroen sat down in the center of the field. Rip Van Winkle sat down beside him.

Rip Van Winkle: I saw your picture. You're pretty handsome. Why do you wear that mask anyway?

Kroen: I got burned badly.

Rip Van Winkle: So sad. Your good looks just all vanished. Say, you wanna go out with me?

Kroen: What?

Montana Max: Not today Obersturmfuhrer Rip Van Winkle. Kroen has some training to do. Perhaps this Saturday.

Rip Van Winkle: K! See ya Saturday Kroeey!

Kroen: Kroeey?

Rip Van Winkle walked away carrying her flintlock musket and heading for the zeppelin. The Sturmbannfuhrer remained there.

Montana Max: She's a vampire, you know. She can be fierce when needed but she chooses to remain like this when she is not needed. Isn't she quite cute?

Kroen: Well, uh, she is cute.

Montana Max: Anyway, come with me. The next part of your training comes next.

The Sturmbannfuhrer took Kroen to the large oval track he had seen earlier. On the sides of the oval track were positioned soldiers with Machingewehr 42s(MG 42s). The Sturmbannfuhrer told Kroen to position himself to begin running.

Montana Max: Now Kroen. Begin!

Kroen then began running as fast as he could. Kroen ran with amazing speed, evading every bullet fired from the MG42s. Kroen thought that this was the easiest training he could ever receive. When suddenly—

Montana Max: Now!

Five Panzers then came out of nowhere, firing their guns at Kroen.

Kroen: What the!? Sturmbannfuhrer!? What is this!?

Montana Max: Now, now Kroen. This is all part of your training. Just don't get hit or it's going to—

Kroen: **OWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!**

Montana Max: …hurt.

Kroen was now lying half awake in the zeppelin's infirmary. The Dok was there, giggling at what happened to kroen.

Kroen: What's so funny!? You think that somebody getting his legs blown off is funny!?

Dok: Hehehe. You should have been more careful, boy. Anyway, it's only going to take a week for your legs to grow back. I'll be leaving now. Just stay here and rest. I'll be back later.

The Dok exited the infirmary. Kroen looked at the doorway and saw a pair of glasses peeking at him. Kroen knew those blue eyes. It was Rip Van Winkle.

Rip Van Winkle entered the infirmary and approached Kroen and began hugging him hysterically.

Rip Van Winkle: Oh kroeey – pooh! Poor you, getting your legs blown off like that but don't you worry. Your darling Rippy is here to care for you.

Kroen: Get off me you looney –

Rip Van Winkle: Aww, Let's get you out of those dirty clothes.

Rip Van Winkle then begins undressing him.

Kroen: What the hell are you doing!? Get off me!

Rip Van Winkle: You're cute when you whine.

Kroen:** HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Kroen's scream echoed through out the whole zeppelin.

Montana Max: Herr Doktor? Did you hear something? Something like a scream saying "Help me"?

Herr Doktor: No. Perhaps it's the wind.

Suddenly, some one appeared in front of the Sturmbannfuhrer.

Schrödinger: Schrödinger reporting for duty Sturmbannfuhrer.

A child wearing a Hitler Jugend Uniform appeared in front of the Sturmbannfuhrer. The child had cat ears on his head.

Montana Max: Schrödinger?

Dok: I can explain Sturmbannfuhrer. This is Schrödinger. He possesses the power of omnipresence. He can be anywhere and nowhere. I created him right after that Kroen.

Montana Max: I see. That is good. Anyway, Schrödinger, can you find Rip Van Winkle for me?

Schrödinger: Sure thing!

Schrödinger vanishes then reappears in a flash.

Schrödinger: She's in the infirmary with some guy.

Dok: Not good.

Well, that's the end of chapter 5.

Chapter 6 is gonna be up real soon.


	6. Chapter 6:FIELD TEST

The 6th chapter in my fic is here!

Please R&R. I really would like to see what you think about it.

After spending a week in the infirmary, Kroen was finally fully healed and ready for anything. The Only thing that Kroen didn't like about staying in the infirmary was that every single moment he thought he could have some peace and quiet, Rip Van Winkle pops out and starts bugging him and Kroen couldn't do anything since she was a woman and men should never hurt women and because of the fact that he was missing both of his legs.

Now clad in a new Schutzstaffel uniform, Kroen felt like a he could do anything. But he still missed how he used to look. So he walked over to the mirror and took off his mask. What he saw astounded him! His face was healed! No scars or deformities completely healed. Kroen was overcome with joy. He could now see the world with his own eyes and not through a mask that bothered his breathing and goggles that limited his eyesight. He threw the mask into the garbage can in the infirmary and left for the command center. When he got there, Kroen found the Sturmbannfuhrer in his usual position on his chair, the Captain was still standing beside the Sturmbannfuhrer and the Dok was tinkering with a gadget. The Sturmbannfuhrer looked over to Kroen and was amazed! He didn't even know who he was.

Montana Max: Who are you? I don't recall having a soldier like you in here.

Kroen: Sturmbannfuhrer, it's me. Kroen!

Dok:fixing his glasses Ah! So the regeneration process is better than I thought. I thought your face would never be normal again but now it's as good as new. This is a marvelous find! I must record this!

The Dok ran off into the hallways while muttering about his great discovery. Kroen wondered though, where was Rip Van Winkle? If she saw Kroen like this he knew she would start with her mushy remarks again.

Kroen: Sturmbannfuhrer, where is Obersturmfuhrer Rip Van Winkle?

Montana Max:with a smile on his face She's cleaning up a mess. Which reminds me, you need a field test?

Kroen: A field test?

Montana Max: Yes. There is one particular mission I meant to send the Captain upon but perhaps you might do.

Kroen: What might this test be?

Montana Max: There is a POW camp in Poland that has captured an important person in the Nazi party. That person holds all of **our** secrets. If leaked to the enemy, the Vatican would surely move in.

Kroen: "Our" secrets? Who's secret exactly?

Montana Max: Ours, Millennium, the Leztez Battalion. If the Vatican even got word of our little experiment, they would march in with their so-called crusaders and paladins. An attack like that, we cannot handle right now. So Kroen, are you up to the task?

Kroen: Yes Sturmbannfuhrer.

The zeppelin flew across the night sky, slowly from above the clouds; it descended a bit but still maintained good altitude for stealth purposes. Kroen stood at the zeppelin's back loading door. Kroen heard the alarm and that was his signal. He jumped off the zeppelin. Soaring through the night sky, Kroen maneuvered himself gracefully. After a few moments of feeling the cold wind blow across his face, he landed on ground unscathed.

Bringing nothing but a knife and his sword-like wrist blades, Kroen landed in a forest near the camp. Kroen walked and stopped when he reached the edge of the forest. He surveyed the area closely. The camp was in a square form with 4 fences, and 8 guard towers. The fences were patrolled by 5 soldiers which makes a total of 20 soldiers patrolling the whole area. Each guard tower held 3 soldiers, one operating the spotlight, one operating the .50 cal machinegun and one operating the alarm. Kroen had no trouble with guns and bullets but the Sturmbannfuhrer said before he left that this was to be a mission that required stealth.

After memorizing the pattern in which the guards and the towers patrol a particular area, he made his way over to the fence in jumped over it with ease. After hitting the ground, Kroen sought shelter in the shadows. Kroen watched the guards patrolling where he was hiding and once again looked at the pattern just to see that he made no errors. Then in one swift action, Kroen pulled in one of the guards and slit his throat with the knife. He did the same for the other 4 patrolling the area. Now Kroen thought that killing too many would arouse too much suspicion so decided to find the objective with more haste. Moving into the shadows, he vanishes into the darkness again.

From the corners where he lurked, Kroen silently annihilated anyone who was a nuisance in his path. Making his way from one corner to another, hut to another hut; Kroen arrived at a solitary hut. Peeking in through a small hole in the side, he saw 6 soldiers armed with BARs (Bolt Action Rifle) and 2 with an M1 Garand guarding a man sitting on a chair at the far end of the hut.

After thinking of plans to get in undetected, Kroen found them all with error. After a brief moment of thinking, Kroen thought of only one way: Go in and kill them all and risk getting maimed or go back a failure… the latter was not acceptable.

Kroen kicked the door open and just as he thought, they opened fire. Jumping onto the walls and onto the ceiling, Kroen found a way to evade every bullet in that little space. As Kroen flew through the air, he readied his wrist blades and sprung into action. Slashing through his enemies, cutting them in half, decapitating them, cutting of their limbs and stabbing them, Kroen moved gracefully through the sea of blood that he had created and not one single drop of blood landed on his attire. After wiping clean his wrist blades and holstering them, Kroen walked over to the man tied to the chair and pulled down his blindfold. Kroen stared into the man's eyes.

Nazi Party Member: Have you come to save me? Yes! You have! Please, untie me and take me away from here now! Come on! Let's go!

The man continued his screams of joy but Kroen just stared at him.

Nazi Party Member: What are you doing? Come on! Wait, who sent you?

Kroen: The SS – Sturmbannfuhrer Montana Max.

Nazi Party Member: Oh, him. That fat Major. Anyway, come! Get me out of here!

Kroen: My orders are not that but this!!—

With a single slash of his arm, Kroen slit the man's throat with his knife. Wiping it clean after his kill, he holstered it back. Walking out of the hut, Kroen once again returned to the darkness of the night.

Leaping over the fence, Kroen didn't run but walked across the field. He didn't care about being spotted, shot at or caught. His mission was done and he would now go home.

After walking into back into the forest, he saw a pair of red eyes glowing in the darkness of the trees. Standing there on a branch was the Captain, staring down at him. The Captain gestures him towards the direction of the zeppelin and Kroen walked onward toward the zeppelin. The Captain rushed through the trees ahead of Kroen and all that Kroen could see was the silhouette of the Captain rushing through the darkness.

Arriving at the zeppelin a few minutes after the Captain, he was greeted by the Sturmbannfuhrer at the door. The Sturmbannfuhrer was wearing a wide smile on his face while clapping his hands.

Montana Max: The Captain tells me that you did an excellent job, Kroen. Come now, a feast awaits us!

The soldiers on the zeppelin watched as the Sturmbannfuhrer walked in with his group. Now it was not composed only of Herr Doktor and the Captain but also by Obersturmfuhrer Fritz Ruprecht Kroen.

When they arrived at the dining table, the group sat down with the Sturmbannfuhrer at the head of the table. He stood up, holding up a glass of red wine.

Montana Max: A toast to our **certified** member, Fritz Ruprecht Kroen. I hereby dub thee Obersturmfuhrer Fritz Ruprecht Kroen, the Millennium Assassin!

This part that comes next is **not** related to the story. It's just here for fun

After the dinner, Kroen walked back to his room. While he walked the corridors, he didn't notice the person hiding in the shadows. The person grabbed him, covering his mouth so he could not scream. Looking at his attacker, Kroen was covered with fear. His attacker was… **Rip Van Winkle**!

Rip Van Winkle: Hi Kroeey – pooh. Sorry I missed your inauguration ceremony in the dining hall. I had this job to do. Anyway, I'll make it up to ya.

Kroen:in a muffled voice what are you going to do you crazy lady!

Rip Van Winkle: Now, now. Be quiet. You might wake up the other soldiers.

Kroen:in a muffled voice **No!!! Let me go!!**

Rip Van Winkle was surprisingly strong even for a vampire like her, then drags Kroen to her room. She pushes Kroen onto her bed and then binds him with chains on the sides of her bed.

Kroen: I can break through these chains easily and get out of here!

Rip Van Winkle: Oh no you don't! I borrowed them from the Dok. Now… Let's play a little game. Heeheehee

Rip Van Winkle now begins pulling off Kroen's boots, socks and unbuttons his clothes and rips them off his body. She caresses his face and stares at him with a lusty kind of look in her blue eyes.

Rip Van Winkle: Remember what you promised? Today is **Saturday**. Now, let's play!

Kroen: No. no. not again! _**HHHHHEEEEELLLLLPPPPP MMMMMEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

What comes next? Will there be more blood and war? Perhaps there will be but who knows?

Will Rip Van Winkle ever leave Kroen alone!?

Find out!

Only in the next chapter! Hellsing: The Soldier Chapter 7!


End file.
